


Неотправленные письма

by Grissel



Series: "Эскафлон. После" [1]
Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grissel/pseuds/Grissel
Summary: Персонажи пишут друг другу письма, но по разным причинам, не отправляют.





	Неотправленные письма

Лучше быть сытым, чем голодным,  
Лучше жить в мире, чем в злобе,  
Лучше быть нужным, чем свободным,  
Я это знаю по себе!  
«Иваси»

 

1\. Ван – Мерль.

Вообще-то, я писать не собирался. Но Миллерна говорит, королевская курьерская почта ходит быстро, ежели обычной почтой отправлять, так письмо не знаю сколько протрюхает, а так – ты быстро получишь, раньше, чем я вернусь.

То есть вообще-то я и во дворец заворачивать не собирался. Но Эрис меня достала, просто плешь проела – да как так можно, да это ж безответственность, глава дружественного государства – и не нанес визит, да это врагами будет превратно истолковано, и все такое прочее… ну, ты помнишь, какая она зануда. А я подумал – и правда, нехорошо будет, если я с Миллерной не повидаюсь. Не по-дружески как-то. Короче, сегодня я во дворце, жду вот, пока курьер за письмом придет, а завтра отправлюсь домой.

Но это я вперед забежал, а вот как по порядку дело было. Обычным пассажирским рейсом прибыл я в Рампарт, и несколько часов проболтался там. Порт-то ведь сожгли во время войны, и морской, и воздушный, вот мне и интересно было, что там теперь. Там же одни головешки оставались, ты не видела, а я видел. Так ведь отстроили, полностью, а ведь еще и двух лет не прошло. У нас ,конечно, тоже строят добросовестно, и после войны постарались, как могли, но скажу честно – отстаем мы еще от астурийцев по части техники, и строительства тоже. Отстаем.

От Рампарта до Паласа решил добираться я морем, благо там сообщение регулярное. А по тем документам, что мне Миллерна выписала, у меня на всем государственном транспорте проезд бесплатный. Так и сделал. В Паласе задерживаться не стал, чего я в том Паласе не видал, решил сразу ехать к Аллену. Тут у меня прокол вышел. Я ж ни разу у него в поместье не был, взял извозчика. А там близко от города оказалось, за пару часов пешком дошел бы, только зря потратился.

Ну, доехал. Мне, правда, местность вокруг Паласа не нравится, все какое-то плоское, а я горы люблю. Но люди говорят, красиво : речка, роща, луга. А настоящие леса они давно на корабли извели.

Дом и вправду красивый. Большой, старинный. У нас-то все больше из дерева строят, землетрясения потому что, а там из камня и кирпича, даже если и не в городе. Как в Астурии принято – крыша черепичная, окна большие.

Выходит мне навстречу слуга, я ему сказал, кто я, он мне – да-да, ваше величество, давно ждем, для вас и комната приготовлена, и вещички у меня из рук хватает. Я прошел за ним, проверил, и вправду приготовлена. Но сидеть в комнате я не стал, а пошел Аллена искать. Заглянул в открытую дверь – гляжу, там книги до потолка рядами, я столько даже у Драйдена не видел. Сидит девушка, прямо на полке, и читает. Здрасьте, говорю. И она мне в ответ: здрасьте. А потом: -- Вы к брату? Погодите, он скоро вернется.

И тут до меня дошло, кто это. И вынесло прямо в коридор. Я ж не узнал ее. Честно, не узнал. А ведь я ее видел! Не этого, не к ночи будь помянут, а именно ее. Один раз, во время Битвы Народов. Но она тогда далеко была, и в доспехах…ну, в общем, не узнал.

Значится, вылетаю я в коридор и натыкаюсь на Аллена. Тут он на меня как заорет:

\--Ты чего моей сестре сделал?

\--Ничего, -- говорю, а у самого зубы клацают.

Он в библиотеку заглянул, убедился, что там все в порядке, а потом поволок меня в гостиную, и там воды налил. И говорит:

\--Мы тут с тобой в письмах судили-рядили, и решили, что лучше нам всем встретиться, помириться, и о прошлом забыть. Но если тебя на прежнее потянуло, опять мечом решил помахать, так сразу и скажи. Тогда мы с тобой выйдем, разберемся по-мужски, а сестру мою не трожь.

\--Нет, - говорю, -- все не так. Я ж сказал – мстить не буду, значит, не буду. Просто, говорю, очень уж удивительно мне все это.

\--Тогда, -- говорит, -- вбей себе в башку вот что. Селена ничего о прошлом не помнит. И тебя не помнит. Я ей, конечно, рассказал в общих чертах… но не все. Нельзя это все рассказывать, она ж с ума сойдет. И ты не говори.  
Я согласился.

Тем временем приехала Эрис, и сели мы обедать. Все четверо. У меня, правда, кусок в горло не лез. Как гляну, так едва не поперхнусь. Понимаешь, я думал – будет этот гад, только в женском обличье. А тут девушка как девушка. Красивая. И не в том дело, что в платье она и волосы отросли. Ну, не умею я объяснить, в чем дело…

И спокойная она. Наверное, и самом деле не помнит. А у меня только и мыслей – кто бы представил, с кем я буду чаи попивать.

Но понемногу и я успокоился. А разговоров про войну заводить не стал, что я , дурак?

После обеда взялась за меня Эрис. Учила жить со страшной силой. Я ее в ответ уесть постарался, спросил, почему она до сих пор за Аллена не вышла. Тут она в ответ надулась, и заявила, что не может она себя жреческий сан снять и выйти замуж, пока у ее сестры не будет законных наследников. Иначе это будет расценено политическими противниками как посягательство на престолонаследие.

Ну, не глупость ли? Какие могут быть у Миллерны законные наследники, если она на одном берегу океана, ее муж на другом, и они не встречаются? Мне говорят, что я человек наивный, но такие вещи даже я понимаю. Вот если б они развелись, и она снова замуж вышла, тогда другое дело. Но разводиться она вроде бы не хочет. И верно, жалко было бы, потому что Драйден очень хороший парень. И чего он умотал, в толк не возьму? Вроде все хорошо у них было. Или ему надоело государством править, и он решил свалить? Это я понять могу. Иной раз самому так тошно станет, все бы бросил. Но я – миропомазанный король, мне нельзя. А Драйден роду не королевского, даже не знатного, ему, наверное, можно.

После она от меня отвязалась. Я вышел, а навстречу Селена. Тут меня как торкнуло – ведь я в ее глазах нынче дурак дураком, извиниться бы надо.

\--Прошу прощения,- говорю,- донна Селена, за свое поведение нынешнее.

Она в ответ:

\--Все в порядке. Я прошлого не помню, но знаю о нем. И если есть у кого право меня ненавидеть, так это у вас.

\--Неправда,-- говорю,-- все совсем не так. Не вас я ненавижу, а его. А на вас зла нет, и вы ни в чем не виноваты.

\--Вот и брат то же говорит, --отвечает она.—Но я в этом не уверена. Ведь имперские маги вторичную личность не на пустом месте создали. И даже если я ничего не помню, вопрос о причастности базовой личности к поступкам вторичной остается открыт.

Честно говоря, я ничего не понял из того ,что она сказала. То есть абсолютно. Но глаза у нее при этом были страшно грустные. И мне что-то так грустно стало…

Ну, потом мы еще посидели с Алленом, выпили, вспомнили то-се. Он, правда, говорит:-- Молод, мол, ты еще в воспоминания пускаться. 

А что делать, жизнь такая была… Короче, спросил я его, можно ли еще приехать. Он согласился.

Ночевать у них, я, правда, не остался. Уехал в Палас. Меня Эрис до дворца довезла в своей двуколке, так что тут я не потратился.

Встретились мы с Миллерной, тоже поговорили. Она стала страшно скучная, прямо, как не она. Все о делах да делах, перспективы военного и финансового сотрудничества, приток рабочей силы, инвестиции… убиться можно. Зато она единственная из всех, кто спрашивал о тебе и передает тебе привет. А ведь правительница, почти что королева. Гордись, кошка.

Вот пришел курьер.. эх, черт, столько написал, и только сейчас вспомнил – ты же читать не умеешь!

Ну да ладно. Письмо оставлю, а потом тебе зачту, а то вдруг чего забуду.

С братской любовью Ван.

Да, Селена очень красивая. Или я уже писал? Не то, что тот гад. Просто не могу понять, вроде одно лицо, а ведь поди ты.

2.Миллерна – Драйдену

…мерзавецуродчучело(зачеркнуто)вернисьвернисьвернись(густо зачеркнуто)Ненавижу

На днях приходил твой отец. Рассказывал о твоих разработках на Асгарде, показывал отчеты. А по глазам было ясно видно – ждет, когда я спрошу его о тебе. Не дождался. Как обычно.

Мэйден и Эрис – единственные люди, которым разрешено упоминать при мне твое имя. Все-таки родственники. Остальным я этого не дозволяю. Но твой отец хотя бы о делах говорит, а Эрис только воздевает руки к небу и причитает:

\--Ну, почему вы расстались? Ведь вы были такой идеальной парой!

Идеальной. Как же.

Я часто вижу тебя во сне. И это вовсе не счастливые сны, уж ты поверь мне. Я просыпаюсь со слезами радости из-за того, что они не сбылись. У меня ничего не осталось от тебя – ни портрета, ни пряди волос, и порой мне кажется, что ты только в этих снах и существуешь. Я не могу вспомнить даже единственного поцелуя. Меня так трясло в утро свадьбы, что я приказала себе успокоиться—я войну повидала, уж такую неприятность, как свадьба, как-нибудь переживу. И успокоилась, и стала, как замороженная, и когда ты поцеловал меня, я ничего не почувствовала.

А потом начался весь этот кошмар. И если б не ты, свадьбу бы не пережила. В прямом смысле.

Вот только не думай, что я влюбилась в тебя, после того, как ты спас мне жизнь и сам едва не погиб. Твои геройствования только все ухудшили.

Ты меня раздражал с самого начала. Выводил из себя. Безумно. С первой встречи. И главное, я никому не могла на это пожаловаться. Никто б не понял. Ведь это была моя идея – позвать тебя на помощь. И потом, остальных ты быстро успел обаять. С ними ты не разговаривал так, как со мной. И не смотрел, как на меня. Никто не смел со мной так разговаривать и так смотреть. Так откровенно. Я страшно злилась и только ждала повода, чтоб тебе врезать. По наглой очкастой морде. А повода все не было. Я старалась остаться с тобой наедине, я приходила к тебе в каюту – и все ограничивалось словами и взглядами.

Ведь ты нарочно так делал, верно? Это я теперь понимаю. А тогда… ты не вписывался в мои представления о жизни, где все делилось на черное и белое, хороших и плохих, героев и злодеев. А ты был настолько не герой… да вот только мой герой выглядел рядом с тобой как-то блекло.

И что я должна была делать? Признаться себе, что вся моя романтическая влюбленность в Аллена – ложь и самообман? Вычеркнуть кусок собственной жизни? На это я была не способна. Проще было представить себя ужасно умной, трезвой и практичной. Той, что способна выйти замуж ради пользы государства.

Настолько я была не уверена в себе. Да и в тебе, кстати, тоже. Как бы неопытна я не была, я понимала, насколько ты расчетлив. Да ты и не скрывал.

И тогда я сама спросила, хочешь ли ты жениться на мне. Ты ответил: «ты знаешь, что я хочу этого больше всего на свете». И я сказала, «что ж, когда вернемся в Палас, так и сделаем». Разговор двух трезвомыслящих людей, без всяких там розовых соплей.

Ты знаешь, кстати, что я поставила отцу условием своего замужества с тобой амнистию для Аллена и всей команды «Крузейда»? Не знаешь? Вот так я училась быть расчетливой.

И все-таки… мне кажется, если бы все пошло естественным путем… оно бы как-то разрешилось. Если б не было того воздушного налета… когда я взглянула в лицо своему страху и узнала его имя…

Я ведь все-таки медик. И мне известно, что у каждого человека есть свой личный страх, своя фобия. Аллен, к примеру, патологически боится одиночества. Отсюда его постоянные романы, оттого он и на поисках сестры так зациклился – сестра, где б она ни была, все равно сестра, она не бросит… Но я не о нем, а о себе.

Имя моего страха – твоя смерть. Вот что заполняет мои сны, и заставляет просыпаться в слезах. И меня есть силы держаться лишь потому, что я знаю – ты жив.

Это я сейчас умные слова говорю, про комплексы и фобии. А тогда, когда рушилась башня, когда ты закрывал меня своим телом и твоя кровь текла по моему лицу ( какая злобная пародия на брачную ночь…) я могла думать только об одном: «Только бы он был жив! Только бы жив!»

Молитвы мои были услышаны – ты выжил. И скорее пошел на поправку. И все было прекрасно. Я в это верила. Правда, верила. Никаких пошлостей, сплошная духовность. У нас высокие отношения, мы друзья, мы полностью понимаем друг друга.

Не были мы друзьями. И совсем друг друга не понимали.

Ну, почему ты не сказал, что это для тебя невыносимо? Что, сама не видела? Да, не видела. Я дура, я блондинка, мне словами нужно объяснять!  
…или совсем ничего не надо было говорить. Просто обнять… но ты этого не сделал. Снова – не сделал.

Я ненавижу тебя, Драйден Фасса. Я верила, что ты циник и прагматик, а в тебе оказалось больше благородства, чем во всех наших героях, вместе взятых. И из-за этого проклятого благородства ты меня бросил. И мне не осталось ничего… только прикосновение пальцев к щеке, только три слова, сказанные на пороге.

Ненавижуненавижуненавижунемогужитьбез(зачеркнуто)

(Письмо, как все предыдущие и последующие, порвано в мелкие клочки и сожжено) 

3\. Аллен - Хитоми

Помнишь ли меня? Или хотя бы вспоминаешь?

Ты говорила, что в твоей стране жизнь мирная и спокойная. И после возвращения в свой мир, все, что ты пережила здесь, наверное, кажется тебе сном или видением. Или страшной сказкой.

Впрочем, сказки, насколько я помню с детства, обычно заканчиваются свадьбой. А у нас с этим не получилось.   
…или поединком главного героя с главным злодеем. Или поединком двух героев за руку красавицы. И нигде не слышал я, чтоб в финале герои дрались за жизнь злодея. Который на самом деле и был красавицей, только заколдованной…

С чего я вдруг об этом? Видишь ли, намедни Ван приезжал. Мы с ним посидели за бутылкой, поговорили о пережитом. Вот только тебя упоминать избегали. Уж очень бы глупо получилось. Не хватало еще плакаться друг другу на то, что ты оставила меня, а потом его. Ван, при всем своем простодушии, сдается мне, тоже это понимает.

Так получилось, что уже давно мне не с кем было поговорить о прошлом. Те, кто знают о нем – далеко. Те, кто близко – не знают, и незачем об этом знать. Вот и отвел душу впервые за многие месяцы… но с Ваном нельзя было говорить о тебе.

Поэтому я пишу тебе самой.

Порой я думаю: если б мы тогда все же поженились, были бы мы счастливы? И у меня нет ответа на это вопрос. Я отказываюсь верить, что чувство, которое я испытывал к тебе, не было любовью. Нет, это была любовь, но какая-то… родственная, что ли. Так можно относиться к сестре, не к родной, упаси богиня, а, к примеру, двоюродной. Достаточно ли этого для счастья?

Ты-то, наверное, думаешь, что я сейчас с Миллерной. Ведь ты так предсказывала. Но тут то ли твой дар предвидения дал сбой, то ли ты неверно истолковала свои карты.

Я тебе говорил, что ты первая девушка, которая дала мне отставку. Так вот – не последняя. И ведь казалось совершенно естественным: ты бросила меня, от Миллерны ушел муж, разве не предназначено нам утешить друг друга? Так вот – я получил вежливый, но недвусмысленный отказ. И из-за кого? Из-за беглого мужа.

Не знаю, почему он ушел. Кстати, это было натуральное свинство – бросить свой пост в такой момент! Если б я его не знал, я бы решил, что он просто испугался войны и сбежал. Но страх, как и любые другие чувства – это не по ведомству Драйдена. Он же ничего не делает просто так, все просчитывает. Во всяком случае, с Миллерной он сделал беспроигрышный ход. Сработала пресловутая женская логика. Она была совершенно равнодушна к нему, пока он был рядом, но стоило ему уйти, как она вбила в себе в голову, что всегда любила его, и будет ждать и хранить верность. Боюсь даже представить, что она вообразит, если он погибнет ( а при условиях жизни на Асгарде это вполне вероятно), так что уж лучше пусть он будет жив.

Сказать ли? Меня это все мало волнует.

На мне сейчас слишком большая ответственность. Я безмерно виноват перед Селеной. Если б я лучше заботился о ней в детстве, ее бы не похитили, не было бы всего последующего ужаса. И даже теперь, когда заклятие снято, Селена все еще тяжело больна, и нуждается в постоянном уходе и присмотре. Я не физическую болезнь имею в виду, но… представь себе существо с исключительно развитым умом и при том -- жизненным опытом пятилетнего ребенка. А всего, что было после, она почти не помнит. С одной стороны, я этому рад, потому что помнить такое – врагу не пожелаешь. А с другой – как ей выжить в этом жестоком мире? Она совершенно не способна защитить себя. Она осталась такой, какой была ребенком – воплощенная доброта и кротость. И ее всякий может обидеть. Только я этого не позволю.

К счастью, есть люди, которые разделяют мои взгляды. Эрис -- друг, которому можно довериться. И Гадес тоже. Я даже не ожидал от него. Он ведь участвовал во всех этих сражениях с сама знаешь кем, и мог бы проявить враждебность к Селене. Но он отнеся к ее возвращению с пониманием. Но Гадеса я вижу редко – он сейчас командует «Крузейдом», а вот Эрис приезжает почти каждый день.

Ну вот, я про всех рассказал, а ведь тебе в первую очередь, наверное , хотелось узнать про Вана. Это вообще-то была его идея – нам встретиться и помириться. Мы ведь не виделись со дня Битвы Народов, и. как ты помнишь, расстались не лучшим образом. Если б ты тогда не вмешалась, кто-нибудь из нас убил бы другого, и, поскольку у него воинские умения подкреплены магией, вероятнее, погиб бы я. И вот теперь я получил от него письмо с просьбой о встрече.

Честно говоря, эта мысль не показалась мне хорошей. Особенно учитывая, как он тогда орал, что ему безразлично, кто творил зло – Селена или ее двойник, человек один, и он убьет ее в любом случае. Но Эрис, как ни странно, поддержала Вана, хотя , кажется, они друг друга недолюбливают. Она сказала , что если Селена и Ван не встретятся, и не пообщаются в нормальной обстановке, никто из нас не сможет жить спокойно, все будут в глубине души ждать беды. И я пригласил Вана к себе.

Все прошло лучше, чем я ожидал, хотя Ван заставил меня побеспокоиться. Он не впал в ярость при встрече с Селеной, как это с ним зачастую бывает – он испугался. Самым натуральным образом. За обедом у него так руки тряслись, что он едва не разбил чашку из фамильного сервиза. Но потом все как-то успокоилось, благодаря милой Эрис, которая старалась по возможности разрядить обстановку. Правда, был скользкий момент, когда Ван упомянул, что по пути останавливался в Рампарте, чтобы осмотреть восстановленный порт. Мне не хотелось, чтобы было упомянуто, при каких обстоятельствах этот порт был сожжен. И даже не из-за того, кто возглавлял атаку имперского десанта. Ты тогда обвинила нас в чрезмерной жестокости, и сейчас, думается мне, в отношении Вана ты была права. Но он тех событий не касался. Не из деликатности – похоже, и впрямь забыл. Итак, все завершилось мирно, Селена и Ван даже побеседовали, потом мы, как уже сказано, посидели вдвоем, и напоследок он снова напросился в гости.

Ты, наверное, хочешь знать, не женился ли он. Нет, и не слышно, чтоб собирался. Не знаю, утешит тебя это или огорчит.

Что до меня, то рядом со мною Эрис. Она настоящий друг, она никогда не предаст ( я никоим образом не хочу сказать, будто ты или Миллерна меня предали). Наверное, со временем мы поженимся. Но это время еще не пришло.

Однако, что бы там ни было впереди, тебя я никогда не забуду. И очень хотел бы, чтоб ты получила мое письмо. Да вот как переслать его на другую планету, в другое измерение?

Остаюсь  
преданный тебе Аллен Шезар.  
(письмо оставлено в ящике письменного стола и там забыто)

 

4\. Драйден – Миллерне.  
( написано на обороте отчета о добыче редкоземельных металлов для государственного совета Астурии)

Если бы написала мне хоть слово, хоть одно слово, я бы не( оторвано)

 

5\. Селена – Гадесу.

(черновик в рабочей тетради)

Добрый день, Гадес.

В прошлый раз ты выговаривал мне, что я редко пишу, и просил рассказывать о том, что у нас происходит. Вот – рассказываю. У нас в гостях побывал Ван де Фанел. Мне кажется, брат большое значение придавал этому визиту и опасался его. Но все прошло благополучно, как ты выражаешься, «без жертв и разрушений». Хотя Ван ко мне отнесся нервно. Моего двойника он до сих пор ненавидит, и не скрывает этого. Вот только не надо про «была война, и вы были на разных сторонах». С Алленом мы тоже были на разных сторонах. И с тобой тоже. Нет, тут что-то личное. Я понимаю – у брата спрашивать бесполезно. Да и ты, наверное, не скажешь. 

Впрочем, это неважно. Просто наводит на мысль – какой процент правды мне дозволено знать?

Я тут не вылезаю из отцовской библиотеки, -- просто удивительно, по скольким отраслям знания там собраны книги. По медицине и психологии тоже есть. И там сказано, что раздвоение личности – болезнь не такая уж редкая, и может быть вызвана искусственно. Получается, что имперские маги довели до логического финала то, что делалось до них. Вызвали к жизни эту вторичную личность, и вытащили ее наружу. Довели раздвоение до степени превращения.

Мне говорят – ты невиновна в том, что творил двойник. Даже Ван это сказал. Но верно ли это?

Я смотрю на свои руки, слабые, неловкие, неспособные даже с иглой управиться ( я тут пыталась научиться вышивать – ничего не вышло) – они были привычны к мечу и огнемету?

Я не могу представить себе, как можно ударить живое существо. Да что там – я цветы в саду боюсь срезать – вдруг им больно.

Каково это – быть человеком, чье имя звучало как «спасайся, кто может»?  
Не понимаю. И самое печальное – мне это безразлично.

Я не могу спрашивать брата. Он желает мне добра. Возможно, он прав – если я узнаю всю правду, то потеряю и то душевное равновесие, что имею. Сходят ли сумасшедшие с ума?

Если бы я могла что-нибудь почувствовать. Хоть что-нибудь.

Пора прекращать это нытье. Особенно в письме к занятому человеку. Нет, не буду я его дописывать и отправлять. Я обещала рассказывать о том, что происходит – а это получилось о том, чего не произошло.

Вот когда произойдет, тогда и напишу.


End file.
